


Best Night Ever

by DyanaWolf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Band Fic, Bass Player!Laxus, Big Brother Laxus, Drummer!Gajeel, F/M, Fluff, Guitarist!Natsu, I have never been to prom because i'm not american but fanfics are good places to learn, Keyboard Player!Gray, Lead Singer!OC, OC is Laxus' younger sister, Open Ending (technically) (not if you check the tags), Songfic, Violist!OC, high heels are the bane of my existance (but they look so good tho)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyanaWolf/pseuds/DyanaWolf
Summary: Gajeel has one task tonight, and he is planning on making sure everything leading up to it goes perfect.Featuring a High school AU, a semi-dragonslayer exclusive band, enough fluff to rot your teeth out, a lot of song references, and a hint of the special brand of chaos associated with Fairy Tail!
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox/Original Female Character(s), Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar & Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar & Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Best Night Ever

Gajeel tapped his foot with impatience. Waiting for Dyana to show up was pretty boring. He’d asked her to prom as a kind of last resort. He hadn’t had the confidence or interest to ask any other girl, but a date was mandatory, and Laxus told him earlier he didn’t really want just any guy asking his sister to prom. Oh, who was he kidding, Gajeel knew he had a giant crush on the raven haired girl, he just didn’t think he would be the best option to be her boyfriend. A soft voice pulled him from his musings: 

“I’m ready…” 

Awkwardly shuffling with her feet, Dyana felt as if her face was on fire as she stared at the ground. 

“I look weird, don’t I?” 

Taking a look at her attire, Gajeel winced internally at her unnecessary lack of self-confidence. Plastering a grin on his face, Gajeel reassured her:

“You look  _ fine _ . Don’t worry about it.” 

He wasn’t lying, but, to be fair, fine was an understatement. 

The black dress had a sweetheart neckline, and reached to her knees. It puffed out right below the red waistband, and the layers of fabric underneath the skirt were pearly white, and had a small trim of lace. A simple design of five lightning bolts was stitched onto the upper left area in a shimmering red colour, right over her heart. A plain iron chain with big shackles hung around her neck, and a smaller one adorned her right wrist. Her legs were bare, and she was wearing simple black pumps. No makeup, but her hair was slightly curled, and pulled into a simple but fancy half-up, half-down hairdo. 

Remembering what he came here for, Gajeel pulled the red rose ornament out of his pocket and placed it in Dyana’s hair, where it clearly contrasted the black of her locks. 

“There, now you’re ready.” 

Offering her his arm, he lead her to the rented limo, and opened the door for her. 

“Hurry up, we don’t wanna be too late for the party right?” 

Dyana giggled, and sat down. 

“This looks amazing Gajeel. Did you do all this on your own?” 

Not expecting the sudden praise, Gajeel nearly missed her question, and took a moment to remember how to speak without making a fool of himself.

“Of course I didn’t. Hothead and Stripper pitched in too, so we gotta pick them and their dates up too. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been so early. I mean, I’m not really a big fan of all this formal attire stuff and shit.” 

Nodding at his explanation, Dyana smiled at the thoughtfulness of the other band members. 

“What about Laxus? Is he coming too?” 

Gajeel shook his head. 

“I offered, but he said he didn’t want to impose on the first time his baby sister goes to prom with an actual date. I don’t even know who he asked, but I bet it’s either Mira, Erza or Evergreen.” 

This time, Dyana actually felt like her face would melt off, because of the heat in her cheeks. 

“Mira. They’re going as friends, because Laxus said he didn’t want to pull a random girl off the street, but no actual date either.” 

The car rolled to a stop, halting their conversation. Gajeel got up, and opened the door. 

“Get in losers, we don’t wanna keep your dates waiting right?” 

“Dude, what the hell? When you said you’d take care of the car, you didn’t mention you were gonna rent a limo!” 

Dyana shot her date an amused look, as Natsu and Gray clambered into the car, awfully careful not to mess up their respectively white and black tuxes. Gajeel looked away as he tapped on the glass to tell the driver he could get going again. 

“Well, I didn’t do it just for you alright? I just wanted to make sure I did this right.” 

Only at the sound of her giggling did Natsu and Gray notice that Dyana was in the car as well, and she pointed out a fact the two boys probably forgot. 

“He’s right though. He’s got a date to impress as well, and I’m pretty sure he did a very good job already.” 

The rest of the ride was spend with Dyana laughing at the slacked jaws of Natsu and Gray and teasing Gajeel with the fact he actually managed to keep his invitation for her to be his date a secret from the other two boys. 

As the car came to a stop in front of Lucy’s house, Dyana noticed both Lucy and Juvia standing outside already. Lucy donned a bright pink dress, very closely resembling of the colour of Natsu’s hair. Juvia was sporting a light blue dress that looked amazing with her hair. 

“Do you two have those things ready? Then get out there and get your girls already.” 

As the two of them pulled out the corsages (a pink dahlia for Lucy, and a tiny white water lily flower for Juvia) Gajeel nodded in approval. Five minutes later, all six of them were sitting in the car, the two newcomers excessively complimenting the guys for their thoughtfulness, and Dyana about her dress. The ride was filled with excited chatter as they began discussing the potential outfits and dates of their friends. 

The car halted for the last time, and the driver stepped out to open the door for the group of six. Natsu got out first, feeling woozy from his time in the vehicle, but he still managed to offer Lucy a thoughtful hand. Gajeel smirked as he handed Gray his tie back, and Dyana snickered as the onyx-haired boy struggled to put it back on. Fixing his tie, Gray escorted Juvia out of the car, leaving Gajeel and Dyana behind.

“Shall we go, milady?” 

As Gajeel grabbed her hand to help her out, Dyana nearly choked on her laughter about that uncharacteristic phrase. 

“As you wish, milord.” 

Dyana nearly missed the slight blush that formed on her date’s face, and, happy that she managed to tease him back, held onto his arm as they made their way into the decorated gym. Most of the evening was filled with admiring dresses and the usual chatter. 

When the sky started to turn dark, the actual dancing began. The first song that played was [Fireflies by Owl City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytBR7ET_6uU) and Dyana felt herself being pulled away from where she was chatting with Levy, Lucy and Lisanna. Taking a look at who was holding her hand, she was surprised to see Laxus smiling down on her. 

“What kind of older brother would I be if I couldn’t even get the first dance with my cute little sister?” 

As the first duo on the dance floor, Dyana felt a little weird, standing in the centre of attention. More people joined in when they saw they wouldn’t be the first ones there, lessening the awkward feeling. 

Dancing to the familiar tune, Laxus grinned, and sneakily winked at Mirajane who was currently standing behind the mixing table. He would have to thank her later for helping him with picking out the music. 

When the song ended, you could hear the collective sighs of disappointment because they wanted to dance longer. Mira played another song, and gave the signal to the five band members, who sneaked away from their conversation to disappear behind the big curtains hiding the stage which held their instruments. As the next song faded out, the lights did too, and curious murmurs were heard from the crowd gathered in the hall. The curtains pulled away and spotlights flashed on, revealing the stage with the band. 

Giving Dyana the signal, Gajeel hit the first notes of [Roundtable Rival from Linsday Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvipPYFebWc), and Dyana joined on the violin she was holding. Mirajane added the few sound effects they couldn’t make with their current instruments, and Natsu aced the first guitar solo. Laxus joined with his bass, as Gray tuned in on his keyboard. Dyana retaliated as Natsu played an explosive riff, and the crowd went wild as the song turned into a battle between guitar and violin. Loud applause went off when the song ended, and the little group bowed to the audience. 

“Thank you for listening! I hope you’ll enjoy the music we’re going to play tonight, and requests are accepted, as long as we know the song!” 

Dyana’s words made the teens gathered laugh, and promptly someone yelled a song. 

“[Pompeii by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-qHo4oFX6I)!” 

The band shared a look, and Dyana put her violin away, only to grab a microphone and honour the request. That was mainly how the night went on, until the five took a break, and Mirajane left Lisanna in charge of playing songs from Youtube. 

“That was amazing! I think it was a great idea to start off with Roundtable Rival. Everyone went wild!” Gajeel grinned. 

Natsu loudly claimed his agreement, then turned to Dyana:

“I felt like I was messing up so much though. I kept missing notes, while Dyana aced everything! Like you weren’t nervous at all!” 

Dyana laughed awkwardly. 

“Really? Each time I messed up I wanted to sink through the ground in shame, because everyone was doing their best, and I was dragging you down. I was shaking in my boots the moment we started and it was completely silent, except for our music.” 

Patting his little sister on the head, Laxus elbowed Gray. 

“I'm sure we all felt the same way. I mean, this is our first big concert. We’d be crazy not to be nervous. We did fine though.” 

“True. I’m gonna get something to drink, if you want something, go get it yourself.” 

Laxus ended up joining Gajeel to go for drinks, while Natsu and Gray started butting heads about who impressed their date more. 

Meanwhile, Dyana got pulled aside by a furious Evergreen, demanding to know how long they’d been planning this. 

“Quit bothering your junior Evergreen. She must be tired from all that singing. Juice?” 

“Yes please. Thank you Freed, she’s been bugging me about it since like, I stepped offstage.” 

Taking the drink the green-haired male offered her, Dyana gulped it down, grateful for the cold fluid easing her sore throat. Bickslow laughed at the persistence of his brown haired companion, and explained Evergreen was irritated because Laxus hadn’t told her anything about it. Chatting away with the trio, Dyana started to wonder where Gajeel had run off to, because getting drinks shouldn’t take too long. 

Turning around to look for the long-haired male, she spotted him on the stage again, microphone in hand, and her brother behind the piano, flipping through the sheets of music. As Laxus played the first notes, Dyana made eye contact with the red-eyed male and smiled when she realised what he wanted to do. Making her way up front, Gajeel had started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WyifaLgxnM).

  
  


**“What would I do without your smart mouth**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down.”**

Grinning widely at the male, Dyana grabbed her microphone and joined him in the duet.

_ “What’s going on in that beautiful mind? _

_ I’m on your magical mystery ride _

_ And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright” _

The crowd quieted down when they picked up on the duet. The lights dimmed, placing the duo in the spotlight.

**“My head’s underwater**

**But I’m breathing fine**

**You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”**

Leaning in, Dyana sang the chorus in Gajeels mic, as their voices creates a beautiful harmony.

**_“Cause all of me, loves all of you_ **

**_Love your curves and all your edges_ **

**_All your perfect imperfections_ **

**_Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you_ **

**_You’re my end and my beginning_ **

**_Even when I lose I’m winning_ **

_ Cause I give you  _ **_all of me_ **

_ And you give me  _ **_all of you_ ** _ , oh” _

Pulling back, Gajeel smiled softly as he once again realized how blue Dyana’s eyes truly were.

_ “How many time do I have to tell you _

_ Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood” _

Singing her heart out, Dyana felt like the world had become no more than the small space she was sharing with Gajeel, and the music.

**“You’re my downfall, you’re my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you”**

Staring right back at the female, Gajeel didn’t notice how quiet it had become.

_ “My head’s underwater _

_ But I’m breathing fine _

_ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind” _

Breathing in deeply, the duo pulled together again to share a microphone to finish the duet in a natural harmony.

**_“Cause all of me, loves all of you_ **

**_Love your curves and all your edges_ **

**_All your perfect imperfections_ **

**_Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you_ **

**_You’re my end and my beginning_ **

**_Even when I lose I’m winning_ **

**Cause I give you** **_all of me_ **

**And you give me all** **_of you_ **

**Cause I give you** **_all of me_ **

**_And you give me all of you,_ ** **oh”**

As the last notes of the piano faded out, the hall fell silent. 

Only when everything seemed to burst out in applause did the two pull away from the mic, and with matching light blushes the raven headed duo bowed to the crowd, while Gajeel gave Laxus a thumbs-up behind his back. Natsu jumped back up on stage, and Gray got a nod from Laxus as he swapped places with the blond. 

Shooting the pink-haired male a questioning look, Natsu mouthed the word ‘Encore’ to Gajeel as explanation. Sighing, the tall teen took his place behind the drums again, only to grin with an evil smile and burst into the beginning of [The Final Countdown from Europe](https://youtu.be/nu6Os0R-tq4?t=51). 

Natsu shot him a glare that could’ve killed a man, but the drummer just smirked as if to say: ‘Just go with it.’ Playing some more songs, Dyana finally decided she had enough, and put her mic back, only to get pulled off stage by Laxus as soft piano tones filled the air, and her older brother began to sing, softer and more fragile than she knew of him, [Open Hands by Ingrid Michaelson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzCpz5zV68I). 

Almost flinching at the to her well-known lyrics of the song, she knew why the blond was singing this particular song. After he finished singing, and the piano faded into silence, Dyana pulled him in for a big long hug as most of the girls awed at the siblings while a few guys scowled at the sappiness of it all. After that, the night returned to normal, with popular songs playing, people dancing and chatter filling the air. 

When the clock hit one a.m. Mirajane grabbed the microphone and called for everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight, and for making this a fun time, but we have to start going home now. You’re free to continue the party elsewhere, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to close up here. Have a safe trip home, and enjoy the rest of your night if you don’t want to stop just yet.” 

Dyana quietly asked Gajeel what they were going to do, as Natsu and Gray had left already with Lucy and Juvia. 

“We’re taking the limo. Laxus grabbed these for you as he thought you might find them easier to walk with. I have somewhere I still want us to go to.” 

Grabbing the pair of black sneakers from the male, Dyana smiled at the thoughtfulness of her brother, as he even put socks in the nose of one of them. Waving goodnight at Mira, they exited the gym hall in time to see the limo pull up in front of them. Opening the door, Gajeel let Dyana get in first, and when they both sat, he signalled the driver to start moving. Dyana pulled off the high heels, and made a sour face. 

“They look amazing, but they start to feel like hell after 30 minutes… I regret nothing.” 

Putting the shoes away in a plastic bag Gajeel handed her, Dyana put on the sneakers, and sat in silent anticipation of what the male had in store for her. When the car came to a stop, Gajeel reached for the bag she had taken to prom as handheld, and when met with resistance, sighed softly. 

“Trust me, we’ll take it with us, but it’s easier to carry it with the rest of the stuff.” 

Nodding, Dyana handed aforementioned item to Gajeel, and stepped out of the car, surprised to see they were at the foot of the nearby mountains. Turning around, she saw Gajeel pull a picnic basket out of the boot of the car, as well as a pretty big backpack. Handing the backpack to her, he tapped at the driver’s window, and said something. Smiling at his date, Gajeel grabbed her hand, and together they walked into the mountains as the limo drove off in the distance. 

“Where are we going?” 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore. Just wait and you’ll see when we get there.” 

Dyana didn’t know how long they’d been walking, but it had to be more than half an hour, at least. Without warning, Gajeel stopped and pulled a piece of fabric from the basket he was holding. 

“We’re almost there, so would you mind…? I don’t want the surprise to be spoiled.” 

“Okay? Just don’t let me fall please.” 

Tying the cloth in front of her eyes, Dyana trusted Gajeel to lead her safely, as they had to be pretty high up by now. After another few minutes of walking, Dyana began to pick up the sound of water nearby, and the sound of the wind in the trees started to lessen. 

Gajeel slowed down, and when they completely stopped he carefully pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Blinking a few times, Dyana revelled in the quiet beauty of the place the onyx-haired male had led her to. 

The small clearing was sided by a steep wall at one side, and a cliff at the other. The far end was lined with a small river, which explained the sound of water. Gajeel placed the basket down, and revealed a small meal packed within. Handing him the backpack, Dyana was at a loss for words. 

“How did you find such a wonderful place? It’s gorgeous.” 

Grinning, he pulled a few blankets from the bag, and placed them on the ground, directing the girl to sit on them. 

“I knew you would like it. Besides, this place is amazing for stargazing. It’s the first place my dad took me to when we went to camp in the mountains, and once in a while I go back here to spend the night.” 

Draping another blanket around Dyana’s bare shoulders, Gajeel sat down next to her. 

“And just wait until you see the sunrise from here. I couldn’t think of a better way to end this night.” 

Laying down, Dyana nodded. 

“You’re right, you couldn’t have thought of anything more beautiful.” 

Mustering up confidence, Dyana pulled the male down next to her and snuggled into his side. Feeling courageous, Gajeel looked to the side, to be met with her eyes staring back at him. 

“Well, I can think of only one thing that could make this night completely perfect.” 

With those words, he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“And that would be you agreeing to be my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to dump this fic somewhere in case someone decided to read it and think it's nice. This was one of my longest fics at the time that I wrote it, and considering that the internet is a nice place, I decided to post this. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I have also made a playlist of the songs used that you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXmkE-o7Kadm1wlKgnH-W1Mmex0j9qFDZ).


End file.
